The Final Will
by mister boogs
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is your typical rebel. With a reputation for being street-bawler, he manages with below averages on his test scores. One day, his mother finally had enough. She calls in a home tutor. /Contains: all27 pairings, for humor.
1. No Good Tsuna

**AN**: First and foremost, thank you _**Mugiwara Natsu**_ for letting me write this story. It was Natsu who had conjured up the bases of this alternate storyline, I merely provided in small assistance. And due to the fact that she is so busy with life, she could not update her story "_**Reborn! ANTi27**_". So I wanted to help her out a little.

Going back to the first episode/chapter of KHR, this is a story of an alternate (or contrasting) version of our heroes. So expect the unexpected. At first glance, Tsuna may seem small and defenseless. But he is actually a bundle of ill-temper; just waiting for a reason to explode. His guardians have also faced some modifications to suit the upcoming plot, but I prefer not to spoil. These characters were not arranged to become complete and utterly OOC. On the contrary, some obvious aspects about them has been enhanced for comic relief. A prime example would be that many characters would refer (if not notice) how Tsuna to being cute, and in turn our hero would… -COUGH- Read this chapter to find out. ;D

**DISCLAIMER**: So yeah, KHR doesn't belong to me.

***_REVISED_**: 06/13/11

* * *

><p><strong>No-Good Tsuna<strong>

* * *

><p>MORNING,<p>

Not far fromNamimoriHigh School, groups of five male teenagers were wandering aimlessly. They posed themselves as juvenile thugs, appearing no more than eighteen years old. They walked in a sloppy formation, with hands in their pants pocket, and slouching form that would put their grandparents to shame. One of them had a slick baldhead, with beefy arms exposed and advertised his strength. He had this menacing aura. He kept this intensive scowl and glared at anyone who simply wanted to pass by. Out of all them, he was the very definition of a classic Japanese gangster. With that said, this was their ringleader.

"Hey, boss!" exclaimed one of the lackeys, pointing towards a lone figure heading towards them. That newcomer was small, dainty and seemed dreadfully frail. "Check out the _chick_." It was just a simple observation.

Once that newcomer was close enough for all of them to identify faces, nearly all of them started to laugh hysterically. With the exception of their boss, and the one who pointed the newcomer out.

"What the fu—that's a _dude_?"

"Oh look, this kid's from our school!"

"This is the first time I've seen such a sorry excuse for a man. And I've seen the geek department."

The small boy clenched his fist. He never bothered to look at those kids that continued to make a mockery out of him. They all took turns pointing out every bit of description about him, and then degrade it till there was nothing left to insult.

One of the delinquents noticed the boy biting his lower lip. "Aw. Are we hurting your feelings… _little one_?"

'Little one' deliberately made sure that they didn't see him glaring holes into the concrete of the floor. His fists were getting tighter. His nails continued to dig into his palm, until he his flesh began to throb. He was most definitely holding back.

"Maybe we should play with him a little?" suggested one member, grinning viciously as he did.

"Yeah! How about it boss?" another leaned towards their leader, he merely cocked his head to the side. It was some form of yes. "Let's do it."

They nodded in unison.

All members (with the exception of the boss) huddled around the smaller boy in order to prevent him from escaping. That boy made no effort to escape, as it appeared, he looked more willing. They all beamed around him with excitement. Thinking about something along the lines of: _submissive_. Some could not contain their enthusiasm, so they instinctively licked their lips to imply an obvious prediction.

_Patience_—the boy reminded himself.

He had something to do, and being in this trivial quarrel was not one of them. If anything, he should be fleeing for his life, like any sensible person should. However, his pride kept getting in the way. A chick? A male disgrace? _Little one? _How could anyway just take that sort of insult? He wouldn't. He would—_No_!

He forced himself not to give involved. That _woman_ will probably kill him on spot if he did.

He shivered at the memory.

"Pretty **_cute_** for a fresh-meat, isn't he guys?"

Oh. **Hell no**.

THAT AFTERNOON,

"**_Sawada Tsunayoshi. _**Do you mind explaining why the school called to inform me that five of their students are in the hospital? And why you were tardy, when I explicitly remembered sending you there thirty minutes early so that you wouldn't be?"

Tsuna did not have the chance to make it into the house. Before he could even step foot into his home, he first had to receive an ear full of disappointment from his _charming_ mother Nana. He was already painful aware of the consequences of his actions that morning. The troublesome woman had taken it upon herself to be the driving force behind his no-violence policy (which he regularly ignores).

As soon as the boy made it in, he quickly walked straight up to his room. That way he could deliberately ignore the bellows that continued to come his way.

Seriously, why was she so pissed off at him? At least he showed up on his first day at high school! In middle school, his attendance was far worst, even during summer school. His grades were just as bad, and his social status defined rebel. The only upside that school faculty could see was that he excelled in sports and gym exercises. That is, if he wasn't pissing off the coach and getting sent to the dean (which to him meant 'get the hell out of school' altogether). The teachers did not give a rat's ass for him, and he couldn't care less for their teaching values. He was free to do whatever he pleased.

Although, Tsuna admitted that he wasn't always like this. He was remarkably wimpy. Having tolerated the ridicules made by his fellow peers throughout his elementary school years. At some point, he was _sweet_ for his kind and nonviolent persona. This was back when his mother wasn't so demanding, and was patient. In addition, his dad was still sticking around this time. Oh, no. His dad Iemitsu didn't divorce with her or anything. He was just never around. The man was some oil worker, that job alone kept his family away from living off the streets and standing in a bread line. He setting was very comfortable, with a home and loving parents. Too bad innocent little Tsuna did not hold on for very long.

Somewhere around middle school, an incident caused the boy to snap. Although the brunet could vaguely remember that day, what he could recall is defending a girl by the name Kyoko from a group of mischief boys (something rejection by her). After sending those boys straight to their mothers, Tsuna's innocent lifestyle changed drastically. After that, it became a daily routine for kids to jump him at random times. Most likely trying to build a reputation for themselves. The school bullying increase and hideous rumors about him spread like an incurable disease. Fortunately, for Tsuna, he managed to get daily exercises from defeating them and learned some knew combat tricks. The boy never bothered going to the gym because his opponents usually offered up a new challenge.

Exposing himself to violence, caused Tsuna had to face a change in personality. His characteristics slowly, but surely started to harden. During this whole conflict, he had first kept this 'make peace not war' attitude. He desperately wanted to avoid fighting, but always ended up in getting caught anyway. Therefore, as time grew, other negative aspects about him began to form. He was no good at his education, and his classmates laughed at him because of it. Those said classmates gave him the label 'No-Good Tsuna' for two obvious reasons: one, Tsuna attracted bad people that could potentially hurt those around him. And two, Tsuna can be a stupid klutz; failure as a modern citizen, etc.

However, through all that he did not develop a temper. What did revolved heavily on Tsuna's appearance. The boy is small, and he looks frail. People have either mistaken him as a girl, or has complimented (if not sarcastically) that he was _cute_. He would loath that word with a burning passion. No-Good Tsuna did not compare to the sheer mockery in his description. There had rarely been an occasion where his opponent would not stop to point out something about Tsuna, and then laugh in his face because of it. This has been going on since he was born. So of course, it would be a matter of time before he snapped. Even to this day, that word has become a trigger phrase.

Oh, and note that all the colorful vocabulary that he spews is usually said instinctively. He picks up from fighting thugs.

But did Tsuna enjoy violence? Not particularly fond of it, but he gets by. People just assumed that he loved fighting because he never backed down from any challenger(s). If anything, Tsuna was neutral about fighting. He was capable of fending for himself (as well as others, though he will never admit this aloud). He also disliked being made fun of for his slow intake in his learning. He wanted people's attention to be on something else other than testing his intelligence. Because he knows, he will lose against that battle. In addition, if his klutz habits were to damage something, he could at least make it look like he did it on purpose and not look very pathetic.

With each step he took, the sound of eerie creeks followed. He ignored it though. When he reached the door to his room, Tsuna leisurely turned the knob. He took a small moment to sigh deeply. The boy was tired, and just wanted some good night's sleep. Hell. He was also thinking about sleeping in and ditching school off, since he knows he'll be receiving crap from the teachers about his behavior. Even now, his mother was still scowling at him. Apparently, still in the spot she first greeted him. The woman hasn't a moved an inch, but her voice is still seizure-prone frustrating. Tsuna chose to shrug it off, so to prove to himself physically that he ignored Nana's incoherent words.

He knew her words could be a haunting nightmare on his conscious.

Tsuna pushed the door open, and wondered why the lights were on. Only to be greeting by something unexpected.

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna."

A baby wearing a tuxedo and a black fedora was pointing a light-green miniature gun to Tsuna's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Please! Don't hesitate to review… kindly? D; This is my first KHR fanfiction.


	2. Reborn

(**Dante96**: Hooray for first review! I'm ecstatic that you find this plot interesting. So I will try not to disappoint you!) (**Haruka And Rainbows**: Thanks for the review!) (**Nekokratik**: Haha, you will ALL see. Yes, the AU will involve the Mafia, Dying Will Flames, etc. And yes, no one has yet to confess to our little rebel. But the will! And some will be very openly seductive about it, just for the readers' entertainment~!) (**iloveyaoi-G27**: Thanks so for the review!) (**doremishine itsuko**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Well then, expect some 0027 coming your way!) (**sorrowryuu**: And I love you for reviewing! Haha! Spread the love.)

**Disclaimer**: KHR is not mine. OTL

***_REVISED_**: 06/13/11

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn<strong>

* * *

><p>(STILL) THAT AFTERNOON,<p>

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna."

In retrospect, Tsuna had every right to be surprise. The last thing he expected to find was a strange toddler standing on his bed and pointing a miniature green gun at his face (seriously, if it was a water gun, there will be hell to pay). Then there was fact that said toddler was referring to him by his 'No Good' nickname, which was an utter, letdown on his rep. _So what, even babies call me that?_ The toddler was wearing a bizarre—though _stylish_—tux, with a yellow pacifier strapped along a thin line that wrapped around his little nick. And what stood out the most though, was the knowing smirk he had.

The toddler dropped the arm that held still held onto the toy-looking gun. It no longer pointed threateningly at the brunet.

"My name is Reborn. I will be your tutor from now on." The toddler Reborn had a fluent Japanese dialect. If Tsuna didn't know any better, he presumed that this baby had years of practice and experience in his native tongue, much longer than the age he appeared to be.

But Tsuna decided to brush off his suspicion, and spoke of what else had been on his mind. "What is this? A prank?"

That would be the only _sane_ explanation for this phenomenon. Because, let's face it: toddlers don't learn to talk like that, not even a prodigy. So maybe someone else in the room, or some speaker-like contraption thingy was doing all the talking. Moreover, the baby was just miraculously matching his lips with those words—_damn_. Now he just sounded stupid.

Reborn sighed. "The level of your ignorance astounds me."

"What?" Tsuna snapped back, purely by instinct.

Then he came across another thought. He recalled that Nana had mentioned that she would get him a private tutor if his grades do not progress. Normally, Tsuna would simply brush that thought off, because she knew she would be wasting money on the tutor. If Tsuna barely listens to his teachers, imagine what he will do the tutor. Therefore, it would seem that she finally decided to take a risk. But seriously… a toddler? He wasn't doing _that_ bad in school, right?

"That's rich, coming from a _baby_." With that, Tsuna crossed his arms in content. "Sorry, but your services won't be needed. I don't need a child to tell me how to cite the alphabet."

Tsuna closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down from the building irritation that the baby was giving him, simply from just talking. Then he opened his eyes to focus his attention on the room. He took a few steps forward, tossed his unused school items onto a small wooden, and sat in a swivel chair beside it. He wanted to ignore the baby present altogether, but found that curiosity got the best of him. He stared at Reborn, who returned it with a look of amusement.

The baby kept a good poker face, much to Tsuna's annoyance. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are Vongola's tenth Generation boss candidate. I came here because I was chosen to train you into becoming a worthy Mafia boss." The brunet went from peeved, to mixed expressions of shock and confusion.

"That face you're making is very unbecoming of a boss, Dame-Tsuna."

"Okay. Now I know you're just bull-shitting with me."

What happened next caught him completely off guard. There was a quick flash, before he found himself slapped once to the side of his face by a giant paper-fan. Who knew that such a thin substance could cause such destruction on him, let alone leave a painful burning sensation that could last for days?

He lamented, but not before cussing some more. Which earned him a few more paper slaps to the face.

As Tsuna tried to recollect his composure, Reborn spoke out calmly. "I have zero tolerance for those who give me disrespect. I will not hesitate to enforce an even greater punishment on you if you continue to speak to me in such a way. Understood?"

The searing pain on both sides of Tsuna's cheek made it hard for him to reply. He had the perfect opportunity to say something clever, but quickly stopped himself. He also had to refuse the temptation to comfort his cheeks; for fear that, the slightest touch will send him tearing. The boy simply nodded, and prayed that no one was around to see this obedient side of him.

"Good." Then Reborn took his eyes off the boy, and turned to face the door. "Nana, as his mother I will hand down further details to you."

"Thank you, Reborn. I'd just finished making dinner, so feel free to dig in." Tsuna turned to see his mother talking, standing by the door. She smiled at the toddler, but there was this lingering sadness in her eyes that poked at Tsuna—much to his discomfort.

"You have my sincerest thanks, Nana." Reborn swung his giant fan over his left shoulder, and jumped off the bed with it. He landed with a comical _plop_ sound, and proceeded to exit the room. But not before pausing dramatically in the midst of his strut. "Dame-Tsuna."

"Quit calling me that…" a murmur.

Reborn heard it, but chose to ignore. "Find your resolve. You'll need for training tomorrow."

With that, the baby left a baffled Tsuna in his wake.

_Resolve? What the hell was this kid going on about?_

Only a few minutes have passed by since the departure of Reborn, who was probably just down stairs and sitting at their dinner table eating the food that Nana cooked up. Wait, what? Should the toddler even be in left alone? Or what if he poisons their food? He wanted to inform his mother of his thoughts, but something in her expression had put him off.

But he had to say at least something, the silence was eating at him. "This is all a joke right?"

Nana had dropped her smile the second Reborn left. Now she just looked utterly troubled, which bothered Tsuna. He was always used to the scorns, and loving teases that she exuded. She can be abusive, but she means well. However, rarely (if ever) has he seen her in distress. A facial expression like this was enough to warn Tsuna that he should be serious as well, because he might potentially end up hurting her further with his casual quips. Yes, he can be such a caring soul sometimes.

Nevertheless, he won't give people the chance to recognize it though.

"No. Reborn was telling the truth." She finally came around. Nana had calmly entered the room, and sat down on Tsuna's bed. Her eyes now focused solely on him. "Tsuna, you're father and I… we knew this day would come but we were always hoping that it didn't have to."

Judging from tone of her voice, Tsuna could tell that she was struggling to find the right words to use. "You're a descendant of founder and first Vongola boss," a pause for breath, "from your father's side. This makes you are a legitimate candidate to becoming the next boss."

Now normally, a teen placed in this sort of situation would be expecting something along the lines of 'you were adopted'. But no, instead the news hit like a bulldozer carrying his various feelings of bewilderment, impatience, and… interest? News this major could leave anyone feeling frighten, but not Tsuna. He was feeling rather excited the more his mother continued to talk about it.

Tsuna had often asked himself: who would Sawada Tsunayoshi be if he wasn't fighting? He often asked this because he's grown tired of all daily violence. He now fought, not because he enjoyed, but seeing that it was the only way people would start to leave him alone. And yet, why was he so interested in the fact that he could possibly be the next boss of some criminal group?

Nana started to talk about the dangers of being a Mafia boss. He could be at risk of dying at all times; he could die before he became an official boss. Then there was the fact that Vongola _familglia_ (oh, yes. Fancy Italian pronunciation) is the most powerful Mafia Family out there, which had strong alliances with other Mafia Families as well. He'll be given unimaginable power, that is, if he can pass that Vongola Trial that his mother kept warning him about. In any case, he still found himself contradiction those thoughts.

His life's mission was not to become a notorious criminal, rather he wanted to avoid getting caught up in those kinds of things. He really wanted to avoid going to jail, for starters. He was sure that if he were to land himself in prison, there was a strong chance that he'll be living in the streets once he got out. Then there was the fact that the prisoners can be vicious, and Tsuna did not want a reason to be caught-up in fights for every single day of every hour. He believed that once a day is enough.

So maybe the thought of hardcore violence didn't excite him. What did was the idea that if he became the Mafia boss of the strongest Mafia Family in the world, he will finally be left at peace. Nobody will pick a fight with him. Once he has proved his worth, people will also start to respect him more.

Tsuna couldn't care less about the money, the crime, the fights, or whatever. He wanted his peace.

And he was willing to take on the entire would to achieve it.

_Was this the resolve that baby was talking about?_

"Tsuna." He did not even realize that two hours had already passed by until his mother caught his attention again, a concerned look clearly shown on her facade.

"Don't worry, Mom." That was a first. Tsuna had not called his mother 'Mom' since the day he walked on the road of juvenile delinquents. He had been used to calling her by her first name, so the sound of 'Mom' sounded foreign to both of them. "I'll try not to get into too much into trouble." He smiled slyly. Of course he's going to get into trouble, how could he not with a Mafia label (even as a candidate) hanging over his head. But it didn't hurt to joke about, seeing that Nana was now less tense.

"Try not to get yourself killed." With that, Nana sighed. Relieved.

Because it's perfectly normal for a mother to tell her son that.

She got up from the bed, and headed for the door. Tsuna took this opportunity to hop onto his comfortable single bed. "Aight, cool. I'm gonna sleep now." The brunet immediately positions his body into a comfortable position, and gave a fake yawn as reason for her to leave him be. "Have fun with the weird twerp."

"_Reborn_ is a lot older than he looks you know." Even Nana understood that that statement did not sound right, but continued to speak regardless. "You'll find out about it eventually."

With that, she closed the lights to his room and gently closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Awesome… TO THE EXTREME! Finished my second chapter. I'm sorry if you were expecting a nice long chapter from me, since the length of chapters for this series will vary.

Anyways, review please! :D


End file.
